15 Foods for the Heart
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: The story of our favorite pink-haired dragon slayer and celestial mage told in 15 luscious food and drinks theme. One-shot/Drabble Collection. NaLu
1. Chips for the Win

Title: **15 Foods for the Heart – Chips for the Win**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: The story of our favorite pink-haired dragon slayer and celestial mage told in 15 luscious food and drinks theme.

Rating: **T**

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 7: Chocolate Chip Cookie_

_*Chapters are to be treated as __**One-Shots**__, thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Dear Mama,_

_Today, I was almost burned to a crisp because of our petty mission. It was all NATSU's fault. I loathed the day I made him in charge of our missions together. God, he was such a wreck! Our mission was supposed to be a simple delivery of parchment to Blue Pegasus when all of a sudden he just turned gung-ho and started breathing fire during lunch. I really did not know what in the world prompted him to do it. The diner we were eating at was destroyed and lucky me I had spare clothes or else I would have walked around naked - in my underwear. Gos-_

"QUIT IT NATSU!" Lucy shouted towards the fire dragon slayer who was holding up her letter and was grinning widely.

"What's with all the temper Luce? It's just a piece of paper." Natsu was flipping the paper upside down while trying to read its content.

Lucy could not believe that an unfortunate event would befall upon her pretty normal life. She was currently dressed in a skimpy tank top and a makeshift skirt made out of a towel. Her precious hair was a mess and her newly brought knee-high boots were reduced to being the new home of three black mice.

The room they were currently in was dimly lit with only a single lamp, and its interior was designed in an intricate manner of bricks and mostly bricks. There were no beds but at least there were deformed futons on the floor where Lucy was currently sitting at.

Prison has never been so enticing.

Yup, right now, their supposedly happy train ride and relaxing trip back home was reduced to an overnight vigil in the prison ward of some unknown city they happened to passed by and destroyed.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself over there Natsu." Lucy huffed as she adjusted her now falling towel around her waist, sarcasm coating her voice.

Natsu eyed Lucy and was grinning like a cat. Surely they were in prison but at least they didn't have to pay for all the damages _he_ caused. Plus, looking at Lucy like _this_ was making his stomach churn with happiness. He was currently sitting against the windowsill and was holding Lucy's supposed to be secret letter.

Out of the two, Natsu was the luckier one. He only burned his shirt and was able to eat a full meal of fire from the earlier onslaught.

Lucy stared at how Natsu seemed so at ease with their situation. He seemed so content and peaceful while she was in a barrage of emotions bordering from killing one blue cat and strangling a pink-haired dragon slayer.

The moment the authorities arrived to seize the two Fairy Tail members, Happy flew away immediately without looking back. The traitor.

_I wonder where Happy is right now? Probably eating fish and sleeping away in a nice comfortable bed._

Lucy's face scrunched up in annoyance, she was hungry, thirsty, and was absolutely filthy to the very core. Her head throbbed in pain and she brought her fingers to rub her temples.

_God, this was going to be a long night._

"Hey Luce?" Natsu turned his body towards Lucy, showing her a clear picture of his toned muscles as it rippled with his movements.

_Since when did Natsu ever have nice abs?_

Lucy crinkled her eye as she dispensed the thought running through her head.

_He is not my type. He does not have nice abs. He is just Natsu – a pink haired boy._

"What!" Lucy turned her head in the other direction.

"Your letter is a mess."

"Then don't read it."

"I have to read it, my name's right here -" Natsu shook the paper for emphasis, "– in all capital letters."

"Well, it's supposed to be right there! You're the one to blame for my demise!"

Lucy stood up and walked away in the other direction when Natsu caught her hand from behind.

"Luce..."

"I don't want to hear it Natsu."

Natsu turned Lucy's body in his direction and looked directly into her eyes.

"Luce listen to me."

She turned her head away from Natsu's stare. Those eyes might forced her to forgive him and she really wanted to be angry at him damn it!

"I would not really – "

"Not Listening."

" – give such an outburst – "

"La la la."

" – if you were not talking about stupid Loki during lunch – "

"Ohhhhh, the moon is shining brightly."

" – then I would not feel jealous and would not want to show off that I'm stronger than him!"

"La la la – you what?"

Lucy's eyes widened with surprise. Was Natsu actually jealous?

"Darn it Lucy. I've been trying to tell you how I feel for the past few months!"

"What? When? How?"

Natsu groaned in frustration. Was she really this dense?

"Last time, I gave you flowers – "

"I thought it was for my birthday."

"I gave you a bear."

"Did that come from you? I thought it was from Levy."

"I even cooked you food."

"..."

Lucy could not believe what's happening, her supposed to be nightmare vigil was turning to become her most wonderful evening.

"Those chocolate chips came from you?"

A nod.

"No wonder I felt sick right after eating it!"

Natsu's face darkened with guilt.

"Just kidding Natsu, it tastes good actually, even better than mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She felt Natsu's grip tightened around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"Then I promise to bake you more cookies in the future."

Finally, he was now reaping the fruit of his hard work. Natsu lowered his head to her ear and slowly blew a whisper.

"So, can I get a kiss?"

"YOU WISH!"

Lucy felt her cheeks redden at Natsu's confession. He surely has some guts to just whisper words in her ears.

He _liked her_ and he just didn't know how to show it the right way.

"I still haven't forgiven you from what happened earlier."

"Sorry?"

The two of them stared at each other and soon erupted in a laughing fit.

As Lucy clutched her stomach in laughter, she didn't notice Natsu's face coming closer and closer to her own. She felt his hot breath on her lips and slowly closed her eyes.

"NATSU! I DELIVERED IT!"

Both mages were startled and turned in the direction of the voice. Happy was currently sporting heart-shaped eyes at the sight of Natsu and Lucy.

"Ohhhhh, it seemed I disturbed something. Carry on guys!" The exceed whipped out a sunglass and a video camera while he sat lazily at the window. "Don't mind me and just continue the show."

And as Natsu and Lucy both came into their senses, for the first time in the night, they both had the same thoughts.

_Happy you're dead!_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	2. Of Sofa and Coffee

Title: **15 Foods for the Heart – Of Sofa and Coffee**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: The story of our favorite pink-haired dragon slayer and celestial mage told in 15 luscious food and drinks theme.

Rating: **T**

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 4: Cappuccinos_

_*Chapters are to be treated as __**One-Shots**__, thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"One tall cappuccino please."

"Right away Ma'am."

Lucy Heartfilia was currently standing in front of the counter as she waited for her coffee. Her eyes briefly looked up at the menu on the wall and onto her surroundings. There were only three persons inside the cafe including her. One was wearing a long polo shirt with a loose tie reading a newspaper. The other was a guy around her age and was currently sitting at her favourite corner.

She humped in annoyance that someone actually dared to sit on _her_ couch. It's true her name wasn't written anywhere on it but she sure as hell has every right in the world to claim that seat as her own. That spot has always been hers ever since she bought her first cup of coffee in FT Cafe.

Lucy's trail of thoughts was halted when she smelled her coffee before her. She hastily grabbed her purse and laid down the exact amount of money for her drink.

"Thank you Ma'am! Enjoy your coffee."

As Lucy prepared to leave the Cafe, she looked back again at the guy. It was then that she noticed his ridiculously pink hair. She giggled to herself and went out of the door.

_No wonder he took my place, his pink hair would stand out anywhere._

The next day, when Lucy came to the Cafe to get her drink, she immediately looked at _her _couch to find it empty. A smile crept up on her face as she happily placed her order on the counter. Finally, she could enjoy her drink today.

After two minutes of waiting for her coffee to be prepared, she heard the door swept open and saw _Pinky _(_yes, he deserved such a nickname_) breezed across the floor and settled on her chair _again_.

Her eyes stared at him as he walked before her eyes. He was not the prince charming type but he's definitely one of the cutest guys she's seen. He looked more like the bad-boy type who was sweet on the inside - probably because of his pink hair.

When he suddenly turned his head, her eyes met his for a few seconds before he averted his gaze.

It was silly but Lucy found herself blushing.

_Pinky was definitely cute._

The following day, she found him sitting _again_ on her chair. Irked by what she saw, she finally asked the Barista about him.

"Who's that guy in the corner?"

The girl shook her head and said "I don't know ma'am, but he never orders any drinks and just sits over there."

"Oh." Lucy was now starting to think that maybe Pinky was probably some crook on the loose or something.

"But you know what ma'am?"

"Hm?" Lucy nodded her head in response.

"A few seconds after you leave, he would rise from his seat and go out of the door. Here's your coffee ma'am."

Lucy took the coffee and silently thought about what the Barista said.

_I should observe him for a few more days._

The seventh time Lucy caught _Pinky _sitting on her seat. She certainly wasn't mistaken. The guy probably had a thing for her or was simply a stalker.

Every single day she tried to ask the Barista about him but all she got was the same answer. She knew she shouldn't be excited about it but after seeing him and irking her for seven days, Lucy found herself liking the guy a bit.

And so, as she placed her order, she decided that today was the day she'd talk to him and straightened things out.

The moment she took hold of her coffee, she briskly walked over to him and laid her cup on the table.

"Hi." Lucy said in her sweetest voice.

Said Pinky turned his head and gave her a goofy smile.

"Hello."

His voice was very manly and soothing to her ears and soon, Lucy felt her cheeks redden at his voice.

"I noticed that you were sitting on this chair for the whole week, and I need you to know that its irritating because I usually sit here after I get my coffee, so why the hell are you sitting here when in fact you're not even drinking anything?" When the first words got out of her mouth, Lucy found herself unable to stop her rant. She kept her thoughts for six freaking days and it felt good to let it all out.

After a few heartbeats, the man in front of her gave out a hearty laugh.

_Why the hell is he laughing?_

Finally, when he stopped, he reached out his hand and took hers in a friendly shake.

"I'm Natsu and I'm glad you finally noticed."

Lucy was at first stunned by his words but she finally let out a smile.

"I'm Lucy." She shook his hand in return and finally let go.

The blonde settled on the opposite chair before she pried open her cup. She took her first sip of coffee and looked at him again. "Oh and next time, a cup of Cappuccino would be nice."

Natsu smiled at her and leaned in a little closer. "You know what's perfect after a cup of coffee?"

"What?"

"A stroll on the park."

And it was then that Lucy realized that she found herself a date. Excitement ran through her and soon she was thinking about what to wear tomorrow.

Today was definitely the best day of her life.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	3. Choco is the Other Name of Poison

Title: **15 Foods for the Heart – Choco is the Other Name of Poison**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: The story of our favorite pink-haired dragon slayer and celestial mage told in 15 luscious food and drinks theme.

Rating: **T**

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 14: Hot Chocolate_

_*Chapters are to be treated as _**_One-Shots_**_, thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

He smiled as he saw her running towards him with a wide grin adoring her beautiful face. She looked like a pretty little angel as she sat down beside him with the sun shining behind them - making her blonde locks become brighter than gold.

"I knew you would be staying here." She said in a sing-sang voice.

He merely grunted in response and leaned back down on the grass to watch the clouds flow by.

"Lucy, are you happy?" he asked with a curiosity that only a five year old could give.

She seemed to contemplate with her answer before she hummed and gave her response. "Of course. I wish everyday could be like this."

"Me too."

Silence passed between them before Lucy shuffled and opened up her bag.

"Hey, do you want to drink some chocolate?" her voice was meek as she offered the drink.

Natsu's eyes widened immediately at the word.

_Was she torturing him to death?_

His response was a quick 'no' which made the blonde grinned even wider.

_And she's enjoying this. Stupid Lucy._

"Why not?"

He grunted before replying, "You already know why."

"Oh, pray tell?"

He heard her stifle a laughter that was clearly directed at him.

"You're mean Lucy."

"Oh? Is that so?" Lucy wiggled her eyebrow and smirked at the rosette-haired boy. "But I thought you love chocolate drinks?"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No."

"Then quit being stubborn."

Natsu thought the topic was over until he heard her laughter loud and clear.

"Come on Natsu! The reason you stayed inside the loo for how many hours was not because of the chocolate but because of the milk." Lucy tried to stop laughing but couldn't do so – not when Natsu looked like he was about to be eaten by a living dragon.

"You tried to poison me."

"No, how man-"

"You did it so I would die young and – "

"Natsu! Stop –"

"- you would marry some other guy in the future who is not me."

Lucy fell silent instantly.

"Well, listen up Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu stood with all his height towering over the now silent Lucy. "It would take more than a chocolate drink for me to just die and give you up."

And he said those words with the conviction of a man but with the voice of a child.

"So you better start throwing away all those chocolate drinks of yours because I wouldn't want them anywhere near our house."

Lucy smiled at his outburst and lifted up her hand to bring the drink under his nose. The idea of being with Natsu in the future spelled happiness for her young heart.

"So, since I'm not yet Mrs. Dragneel, would you like to drink some chocolate milk?"

As Natsu shook his head and run for his dear life, he heard Lucy running behind him with the drink still in her hand.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BABY NATSU!"

And for once, Natsu realized he'd rather be a baby than be poisoned for the second time around.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	4. Cooking Skills

Title: **15 Foods for the Heart – Cooking Skills**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: The story of our favorite pink-haired dragon slayer and celestial mage told in 15 luscious food and drinks theme.

Rating: **T**

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 2: Ham and Bacon_

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 11: Macaroni and Cheese_

_*For Angel (ilovecelestialice)_

_*Chapters are to be treated as _**_One-Shots_**_, thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Today started out early for one Natsu Dragneel as he awoke to the sound of one screaming Erza, one smiling Levy sitting on his chair, one half-awake Happy floating in the air, and one Lucy Heartfilia sitting at the side of his bed.

Seeing Lucy's face almost made him want to drag her down to lie next beside him as he continued his adventure in lala-land.

But of course, Erza had to destroy his peaceful morning which led him to his current predicament to being the baggage man to three lively, energetic, and loud girls as they have fun in their shopping spree. Happy was spared from Erza's wrath when he flew as fast as he could out of their house.

As soon as Erza told the group that she's hungry and wanted to eat lunch, his own stomach growled in approval (they didn't even let him eat some breakfast before dragging him out) and the sound of food brought a smile to his face.

He didn't know what happened next after entering the restaurant besides from eating and eating and eating. He was so hungry that by the time he got to his senses, he suddenly wished he didn't have super hearing powers.

Everything started out as a small talk as to how the girls cooked their ham and bacons. Everybody shared their ideas until Erza looked at his direction and gave a hearty laugh.

"Let's not bother to ask Natsu, we all know he can't even cook a fish to save his life."

Erza didn't even give him a chance to speak before she started divulging his cooking nightmares to Lucy and Levy. To make things worse, Lucy agreed wholeheartedly at his lack of talent and decided to add fuel to the fire.

As soon as Erza started complimenting how Jellal cooked the most sumptuous meals, his blonde beauty suddenly blurted out the words he wished did not exist.

"REALLY? I remembered how Loki used to make me some breakfast each day ever since we came back from Tenroujima." Lucy said with a smile; not minding the green aura surrounding his being.

"So that's the reason why you never ate during early mornings at the guild."

"Yes and he makes the most delicious pancakes just for me." Lucy gulped down her orange juice before continuing where she left off (_Doesn't she have any idea what's she's doing to him?_). "Also, remember Rogue from Sabertooth? Oh my gosh! He makes the yummiest Macaroni and Cheese. EVER. I'll definitely ask for his recipe when we meet next week."

He couldn't believe his ears! Lucy was actually enjoying eating those scraps. And what was this he's hearing about a meeting next week with Rogue? He would never let that happen. NEVER.

"I envy you so much Lu-chan! Gajeel can't cook those Macaronis right." Levy quipped in. "But he makes the best Ham and Bacon for me and Lily."

"You're so lucky with Gajeel, Levy! Actually, I'm so thankful for them because they make my growling stomach happy. Even Gray's already learning how to bake these days and he even asked me to be the first one to taste his creations!"

"HE WANTS TO POISON YOU LUCY! DON'T EAT IT!" Natsu suddenly snapped out of his reverie. He couldn't take it anymore! His jealousy level already reached its boiling point and he had to let out some steam.

"He won't."

"HE WILL! AND DON'T EVER EAT ANY OF THOSE SCRAPS AGAIN BECAUSE I'LL DEFINITELY COOK FOR YOU THE BEST BREAKFAST, LUNCH, AND DINNER! JUST WAIT AND SEE."

And with that, Natsu stormed out of the restaurant leaving three stunned beauties staring at the door.

"Well, that went nice. Good job ladies!"

"Lu-chan, you're so evil provoking Natsu like that." Levy drank her juice as she suppressed a giggle.

"Well, at least now he'll have the drive to learn how to cook. Eating burned fish everyday isn't really healthy you know."

The girls continued to laugh until Erza realized something horrible.

"NATSU TOOK OUR SHOPPING BAGS WITH HIM!"

And as soon as Erza banged her hands on the table, the three went out of the restaurant with a blur.

.

.

"Um, Mira, could you teach me how to cook?"

"Why of course Natsu!"

.

.

After 15 minutes, Natsu scrambled out of Mira's house as he tried to save his life from the Demon-Mirajane for burning her precious kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	5. Third Time's the Charm

Title: **15 Foods for the Heart – Third Time's the Charm**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: The story of our favorite pink-haired dragon slayer and celestial mage told in 15 luscious food and drinks theme.

Rating: **T**

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 5: Strawberry Cake_

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 6: Vanilla Ice Cream_

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 15: Egg Tart_

_*For Mira (ShiningStellar)_

_*Chapters are to be treated as _**_One-Shots_**_, thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The first time Natsu went on a long mission without her by his side, Lucy woke up with a vanilla ice cream inside her fridge. She thought it was from Gray (who knew her love for ice creams), so she was so shocked to see a letter on top of the ice cream's cover with Natsu's messy handwriting.

She hastily opened the envelope (which was partly covered with ice) and a smile slowly crept up her face.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I would be gone for quite some time and I thought you might miss me. So here's a treat for you (as per Gray's suggestion). He said it was your favourite so I sneaked it inside your fridge while you were asleep. You look so peaceful and slept like a baby. I wouldn't mind waking up each morning seeing your beautiful face._

_I know it's cheesy but Mira told me that I have to be one because she said: "There's a lion, a snowman, a thunder-eating monster, and some twin dragons out to get your princess." Though I don't understand what she means, I told her no man could ever surpass my undying devotion and love towards you. So here's a Vanilla Ice Cream to start our budding relationship._

_Sweet, Simple, yet full of flavours._

_Yours Truly,_

_Natsu_

_(in cooperation with Erza, Mira, and Levy)_

* * *

><p>The second time Natsu left (six months after they officially became a couple), Lucy went home to find a box of Egg tart sitting on her table.<p>

She immediately eyed the blue-haired mage – her partner with the said mission; as if silently asking her if she had anything to do with this. Lucy still couldn't get over the Ice Cream incident. What she thought was sweet was nothing but lies. All Natsu wanted to say was 'Don't get too fat while I'm gone', but the girls found out about it and decided to intervene with Natsu's plan. Of course, who would want to disobey a demon Mira and a scary Erza?

When Lucy saw a letter on top of the box, she asked Levy if she's sure she was innocent. Said Mage merely smiled and urged her to open the letter. She sighed in defeat; she couldn't get angry with Natsu even if she wanted to. Plus, even though Natsu wasn't the one who wrote the first letter, her heart skipped a beat when he kissed her on the lips and said 'those things are 100 percent true'.

And so she opened and read it together with Levy.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I know you still remember vividly the events of the first letter. Rest assured that I, Natsu Dragneel, is personally writing this one with my own two hands._

_As usual, I will be gone for a long time so here's an egg tart for you. It's sweet and tasty, and I believe your love is like an egg, hard on the outside, soft on the inside. You know what I mean?_

_Love,_

_Natsu._

_(with the special participation of Erza, Mira, and Lissana –Levy's substitute)_

_P.S. This letter would have been longer but my hand couldn't keep up with the dictations of these three gorgeous ladies._

* * *

><p>The third time Natsu left, Lucy felt excitement bubbling inside her chest. She happily skipped towards home to see what Natsu had left her with.<p>

When Natsu came back from his last mission, he wanted to burn down the last two letters. He said that those papers will be nothing compared to the one he's going to give her soon. Of course, being the lovesick girl that she was, Lucy kissed Natsu for his sweetness and rewarded him with a massage and so much more.

And so, as soon as Lucy turned the door knob, she was met with the most luscious Strawberry Cake in town and a letter on the table.

_Lucy,_

_I Love you._

_The ring is on top of the cake._

_Natsu._

Lucy gave out a small chuckle as happiness filled her heart.

She can't wait to see him home and give him her 'yes'.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	6. Bowl of Happiness

Title: **15 Foods for the Heart – Bowl of Happiness**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: The story of our favorite pink-haired dragon slayer and celestial mage told in 15 luscious food and drinks theme.

Rating: **T**

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 10: Fruit Salad_

_*For Tara (Beautiful Sensations)_

_*Chapters are to be treated as _**_One-Shots_**_, thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was on a cold winter night that Natsu Dragneel finally made the moves to win the heart of Lucy Heartfilia.

By some dumb luck, Lucy caught a nasty cold one day before Christmas Eve - rendering her unable to attend the guild's Christmas party. Of course, Natsu grabbed this opportunity to woo the girl of his dreams (much like what he did during the Sakura Festival some years ago).

It took him sweat, blood, and tears before he finally completed his Christmas gift to his girl. So if this doesn't catapult him to super stardom, he would probably be dead by tomorrow morning (all thanks to his conspirators). No, he did not rip off a tree from the park again because Master Makarov would surely have his head. What he did was even better; especially when he have some ecstatic girls on his side.

He crept like a thief as he entered Lucy's bedroom – making sure not to wake up the now recovering blonde on the bed. As soon as he passed by Lucy's slumbering form, he immediately went on to the dining table to lay down the sumptuous meal he made earlier.

The food mainly consisted of some sweet dango (prepared by Mira), a roasted chicken (with some help from Lissana), a baked macaroni (all thanks to Levy), a bottle of red wine from Cana, and the star of the night – his very own fruit salad. Erza didn't join in the food preparation because she was overseeing Natsu's progress. One wrong move and he'll face the wrath of Titania.

When he finished preparing the table, he moved over to Lucy and gently woke her with a tap on the shoulder. He flashed his infamous smile and they soon proceeded to eat in heartfelt laughter - with joy in their hearts.

They ate everything until it was time for the fruit salad.

The first bite was like heaven.

The second was like paradise.

And the third was all about love.

It was during the third bite that Natsu suddenly went down on his knees and declared his undying love for her.

"I love you, and this fruit salad is the testimony of my love. I don't have rings because it's too cliché – but I'll definitely get you one when we get married, I promise. I offer you this bowl of food - the only thing I can get right. Because every time I think of us, I imagine the things we'd do together in perfect harmony, our love, our laughter, our smiles, and our life. Just like how these fruits blend together in this simple bowl. I love you."

He ended his speech with a kiss that was gladly reciprocated by the blonde.

"Natsu," she said in between kisses, "Tomorrow I'll give you my reply to that." And they didn't even noticed that they were kissing under the mistletoe that Gray placed there earlier.

The next day confirmed Lucy's love to Natsu – written on a piece of paper.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I do believe this was the recipe for your fruit salad. _

_Here's my take on it:_

_One can of fruit cocktail which consisted of my love (which overflows and overpowers every other ingredient), my anger (especially in times of jealousy), my patience (for your acts of stupidity), my tender loving care (in times of injuries and defeats), and my whole being – solely for you._

_Pair it with a can of Condensed milk to make our relationship as sweet as honey. However, do not forget a pack of All-purpose Cream to tone down the sweetness of the previous ingredient. Remember that too much sweetness is bad for the health._

_Mix it all together in a bowl and seal it with a kiss._

_._

_._

_And some much deserved hugs for your hard work as a special ingredient._

_._

_._

_I love you...Forever._

_Lucy._

_._

_._

_P.S. the ring better materialized or you'll never see the next sunrise._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	7. Sick Day

Title: **15 Foods for the Heart – Sick Day**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: The story of our pink-haired dragon slayer and celestial mage told in 15 luscious food and drinks theme.

Rating: **T**

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 1: Chicken Soup_

_*Chapters are to be treated as _**_One-Shots_**_, thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The fire dragon slayer scrunched up his nose in annoyance at the sight of his blonde teammate knocked-out on the bed.

He hated to see Lucy to be this vulnerable and defenseless. In his opinion, although her serene face was an addicting picture, the celestial spirit mage doesn't belong even one bit under this thick blanket that he so very much wanted to burn.

Natsu would rather prefer his cheerful and energetic _friend_ to pound him into oblivion than to see her sick and weak.

"Natsu, what are we doing here?" Happy asked as he munched on some fish he caught earlier.

The pink-head folded his hands on his chest and mouthed his reply soundlessly to Happy.

"Huh? What was that?"

He growled in frustration but nonetheless answered his exceed once again in a small _and _barely audible voice, "I said, we are to watch over Lucy until she wakes up."

"Why don't you wake her up now?"

"Are you crazy? Erza would kill me if I did." He said with a louder voice.

_(Natsu, don't you dare disturb Lucy's sleep. Unless of course... you already miss the feel of my fist on your face?)_

"Aww..." The blue-cat threw away the bones of his fish into the trash can before passing by Natsu and onto the window. "I'll be at Wendy's if you need me." He said as he flew away in the sky.

Natsu sighed in defeat at Happy's early exit. His cat was supposed to be here with him to watch over Lucy and now he was left all alone.

Actually, he really shouldn't be complaining with his current situation. It was his entire damn fault that Lucy caught a nasty virus. If he didn't allow her to go out alone on a mission, then maybe he could have protected her and prevented this to happen.

He was such an idiot.

From now on, there will be no more solo missions for Lucy. He would be her partner for the rest of her life and nothing could ever separate them apart.

The blonde stirred slowly and Natsu placed both of his hands on either of her sides – trapping her under him.

"Hey there." He murmured as soon as her eyes opened.

"Hm... Natsu?"

"Yeah. Are you feeling better?" He asked, his body lowering on hers.

"I am. Thanks."

His hands instinctively held her as she attempted to sit up on the bed.

"Hold on." Natsu commanded while he quickly got up from his chair to get her food. He came back right after with a stirring hot chicken soup prepared by Mira.

Lucy was at first reluctant to be fed by Natsu but the man was so insistent that she finally gave in – plus, she had to admit that the feeling of being taken cared of was kind of nice.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"You're awfully sweet today." She chuckled.

His eyes went wide as his cheeks reddened by the comment.

"Am not." He muttered under his breath.

Lucy smiled in amusement at his cute antics.

Being sick wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	8. Describe Me, Natsu!

Title: **15 Foods for the Heart – Describe Me, Natsu!**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: The story of our pink-haired dragon slayer and celestial mage told in 15 luscious food and drinks theme.

Rating: **T**

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 12: Rice Congee_

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 13: Dimsum Platter_

_*Chapters are to be treated as _**_One-Shots_**_, thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was on one of his rare day-offs that the Strauss sisters invited him out for lunch at the newly opened Chinese restaurant.

The women wasted no time in ordering their food upon arriving while he was given the task to secure their seats.

"Thanks for inviting me." Natsu said to Mira when she finished speaking to the waiter.

"It's nothing Natsu. You deserve some break from time to time."

He could smell something was fishy with this set-up but Natsu dismissed the feeling and instead tried to wait in silence for their orders to arrive.

"Natsu, look at this." Mira waved a paper in front of him with Lisanna grinning in the background.

_What in the world?_

And he knew he should have trusted his instincts to decline the invitation when his eyes saw the words written on the paper.

**-0-**

That night, the sound of scribbling and curses were heard as Natsu answered the darn questionnaire with the help of Happy and Loki (said spirit went out of the celestial world when he caught whiff from Lisanna Natsu's task at hand).

He really was left with no choice when Mira threatened to beat him up if he didn't.

The she-devil said it was for Lucy, but with the way the eldest Strauss chuckled in mirth, he knew it was not the case.

And those dishes that he ate earlier were certainly not just for his enjoyment. Well... at least he had some friends to help him.

When he finished answering the paper, he flipped the light switch off and went to sleep.

**-0-**

The next day, the deafening squeals of every female creature inside the Fairy Tail guild almost broke the building down.

(His answer went like this.)

**Describe your girlfriend/relationship using your ten favorite Chinese dishes.**

1. Rice Congee – Hot and calming; the only one who could soothe my raging emotions.

2. Hot Salad Roll – Sweet and flavorful; her personality in a nutshell.

3. Fried Dumpling – She's the filling inside while I'm the mighty dough that protects her from harm.

4. Radish Cake – Simple yet tasty; the exact reasons why I fell at first sight.

5. Hakaw (Har Gow) – Lucy's like the thin layer of covering and I'm the shrimp inside. She shrouds me with her undying love and affection; I feel at home under her presence.

6. Sea Food Roll – The combination of everything in the ocean. This is like our relationship – a mixture of adventure, happiness, smiles and tears.

7. Matuan – She's like the small yummy dessert; perfect after a long day of work. Nuff said.

8. Siopao (Siu Bau)– She just blends well with me. Like how the sauce blends perfectly with the meat and the bun.

9. Fried Lumpia – The vegetable of my life; keeping me healthy and nourished.

10. Siomai (Siu Mai) – My favourite food equals my favourite person in the whole world. I love her _forever_.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	9. Letter Days

Title: **15 Foods for the Heart – Letter Days**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: The story of our pink-haired dragon slayer and celestial mage told in 15 luscious food and drinks theme.

Rating: **T**

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 3: Beef Steak_

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 8: Sushi_

_*15 Foods for the Heart Theme 9: Muffin with Blueberry filling_

_*Chapters are to be treated as _**_One-Shots_**_, thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Dear Natsu,_

_WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE LIVE CRABS AND FISHES DOING ON MY TABLE? Aren't you supposed to be in solitary confinement to prevent the spread of your chicken pox ala dragon-slayer style on us? Are you trying to infect me with your disease?_

_Love,_

_Lucy._

_P.S. The crabs and fishes were great. We ate Sushi earlier together with Mira and the others._

**-0-**

Lucy,

Nope. It wasn't me. I asked Happy through a lacrima earlier to catch them for you.

...

YOU WHAT?!

For your information, I had the intention of making you cook me some Japanese food and not eat those good catches yourself.

Natsu.

**-0-**

_Dear Natsu,_

_You didn't say anything about it... As a peace offering, I'm sending over some Unagi Sushi to your secret hideout (Virgo's delivering them for me.)_

_Capricorn wishes your speedy recovery and hopes that his creation would bring a smile on your face._

_And..._

_You're supposed to end the letter with an "I love you" idiot._

_Love,_

_Your currently annoyed girlfriend._

**-0-**

Lucy,

LIAR!

What speedy recovery are you talking about? I almost kissed the toilet bowl for a whole day. Are you trying to poison me?

Che.

It would take a lot more than some rotten Unagi to make me break up with you.

Lo-

From,

Natsu.

P.S.: The "L" word is just too cheesy.

**-0-**

_Dear Natsu,_

_Aww... Isn't Capricorn the sweetest? I'm sure he didn't mean what he did. After all, those sushis came from the spirit world._

_By the way, I wouldn't be able to write in this magical notebook for a few days. The girls and I are going out of town for some rest and relaxation – and also for some barbeque. . _

_Love you!_

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Lucy._

_P.S.: Rest assured that you're the only boy inside my heart. There's no need to be jealous dear._

**-0-**

Lucy,

I want to see you so badly.

I missed kissing and hugging you.

(Cook me some beef when all this is over.)

I love you – there I wrote it.

Natsu.

**-0-**

_Honey,_

_I'm back. _

_And I missed you as well._

_I heard from Wendy that you're almost fully-healed._

_That's great! _

_In celebration for your impending freedom, I'm asking Virgo to give you my latest muffin creation – I hope you'll love it!_

_Best girlfriend ever, _

_Lucy._

**-0-**

Lucy,

I'm being discharged tomorrow.

Meet me in front of the church.

Love,

Natsu.

**-0-**

_Dear Natsu,_

_HUH?! What do you mean?_

_Love,_

_Confused girlfriend._

**-0-**

Lucy.

Stop writing in this damned notebook and kiss me already.

Natsu.

**-0-**

_Okay, Hubby!_

_Love you forever and ever, _

_Wifey._

_P.S.: You taste like sweet strawberries! I LIIIIIKE IT!_

* * *

><p><em>-0-0-0-0-0- <em>

This is the end of the 15 Foods series.

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and support for this fic!

BTW, to GoldenRoseTanya, sorry if I wasn't able to fully execute your strawberry request... it's just that 15 Foods already has fixed prompts. I'll just make a separate one-shot (IN THE NEAR FUTURE) for your request! Thanks!

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
